Conventionally, reporting tools are designed to provide summaries or analyses of detailed day-to-day activities of an organization. The conventional reporting tools generate human-readable reports from various data sources of the organization. Examples of reports provided by the conventional reporting tools may include bank teller end-of-day window balancing reports, daily account audits and adjustments, daily production records, and daily incidents resolved by a helpdesk. These reports are designed to provide details that are essential to monitoring, managing and supporting the day-to-day activities of the organization.
Generally, the conventional reporting tools extract information from a single source, such as a database storing various types of information related to the organization. The conventional reporting tools may further facilitate users in selecting information as per their requirement. For example, the conventional reporting tools may allow users to submit queries for viewing the information they want to view. The users may need to form queries and run the queries on the data sources every time they would like to view specific information.